Question: Let $\mathbf{u}$ and $\mathbf{v}$ be unit vectors, and let $\mathbf{w}$ be a vector such that $\mathbf{u} \times \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{u} = \mathbf{w}$ and $\mathbf{w} \times \mathbf{u} = \mathbf{v}.$  Compute $\mathbf{u} \cdot (\mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{w}).$
From $\mathbf{u} \times \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{u} = \mathbf{w}$ and $\mathbf{w} \times \mathbf{u} = \mathbf{v},$
\[(\mathbf{u} \times \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{u}) \times \mathbf{u} = \mathbf{v}.\]Expanding, we get
\[(\mathbf{u} \times \mathbf{v}) \times \mathbf{u} + \mathbf{u} \times \mathbf{u} = \mathbf{v}.\]We know that $\mathbf{u} \times \mathbf{u} = \mathbf{0}.$  By the vector triple product, for any vectors $\mathbf{p},$ $\mathbf{q},$ and $\mathbf{r},$
\[\mathbf{p} \times (\mathbf{q} \times \mathbf{r}) = (\mathbf{p} \cdot \mathbf{r}) \mathbf{q} - (\mathbf{p} \cdot \mathbf{q}) \mathbf{r}.\]Hence,
\[(\mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{u}) \mathbf{v} - (\mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{v}) \mathbf{u} = \mathbf{v}.\]Since $\|\mathbf{u}\| = 1,$ $\mathbf{v} - (\mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{v}) \mathbf{u} = \mathbf{v}.$  Then
\[(\mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{v}) \mathbf{u} = \mathbf{0}.\]Again, since $\|\mathbf{u}\| = 1,$ we must have $\mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{v} = 0.$

Now,
\begin{align*}
\mathbf{u} \cdot (\mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{w}) &= \mathbf{u} \cdot (\mathbf{v} \times (\mathbf{u} \times \mathbf{v} + \mathbf{u})) \\
&= \mathbf{u} \cdot (\mathbf{v} \times (\mathbf{u} \times \mathbf{v}) + \mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{u}) \\
&= \mathbf{u} \cdot (\mathbf{v} \times (\mathbf{u} \times \mathbf{v})) + \mathbf{u} \cdot (\mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{u}).
\end{align*}By the vector triple product,
\[\mathbf{v} \times (\mathbf{u} \times \mathbf{v}) = (\mathbf{v} \cdot \mathbf{v}) \mathbf{u} - (\mathbf{v} \cdot \mathbf{u}) \mathbf{u}.\]Since $\|\mathbf{v}\| = 1$ and $\mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{v} = 0,$ this simplifies to $\mathbf{u}.$  Also, $\mathbf{u}$ is orthogonal to $\mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{u},$ so
\[\mathbf{u} \cdot (\mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{w}) = \mathbf{u} \cdot \mathbf{u} = \boxed{1}.\]